Save the last dance
by JBTForde
Summary: House and Cuddy go to a fundraiser. Cuddy's promised House a reward but he can't wait and decides to take it in to his own hands.


A/N: This was fun to do actually. I really enjoyed doing it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be because I normally write smut (Actually this is the second time I've written smut) So Tips are fully appreciated if you can spare some.

Characters may be little OOC but that's up to you to decide. make sure to tell me.

I don't have the rights to House. If I did then I'd rather leave it on air : Can't believe it's ending. Anyway, Enjoy it. Comment and review.

XXXXXXX

"Oh god" said House, rolling his eyes, "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because you love me" said Cuddy, fluffing out her hair in the mirror before plastering her new honey scented lip-balm on her lips. "But also because I own you and you owe me for this" she turned to face House. "How do I look?"

"Like mouldy cheese on Wilson's jalapeño sandwich, which by the way, was strangely delicious"

"You're one to talk; you look like a crippled zombie hobo" said Cuddy, looking him up and down before she turned back to face the mirror.

"Words can hurt you know?" House replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Cuddy was wearing a pale Golden dress that was made of silk, with frills on the hem, with the dress cutting off mid-thigh. All over the dress, Swarovski crystals were embedded deep, glinting off the fluorescent lights in her bathroom. On her feet she was wearing five-inch flower patterned high heels.

The truth was that House thought Cuddy looked like a real life Cinderella with the way her long brunette hair that curled at the back fell on her shoulders neatly and made her face look softer. She looked like the embodiment of summer, even though it was late autumn.

House looked down at himself, feeling slightly underdressed. He was wearing a charcoal buttoned shirt with navy blue suspenders while in his hand he held a silver tuxedo jacket. The bottom half of him was more casual, where he opted to wear navy blue jeans with a buckled belt, instead of the black trousers that came with the tuxedo jacket, while on his feet he wore fresh pairs of the new Nike trainers.

House twirled his Marilyn Manson styled cane between his fingers, watching it rotate like a fan's blade before he stopped it hitting Cuddy's back and propped it under his arm.

"Seriously, how do I look?" Cuddy asked again, turning to face House, her deep ocean blue eyes searching his face.

"You look fine" said House, scratching his forehead. "Better than whatever date Wilson's bringing"

"That's it? Just fine?" asked Cuddy, sounding puzzled.

"I could stare at your ass for days, and your fluffy breast for weeks" When Cuddy folded her arms against her chest, House rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling deflated. "You look stunning. The way the small crystals shimmer every time you move remind me of stars twinkling in the pale twilight and the way the dress hugs your curves like a dog that just won't stop humping an obese woman's leg. The way your hair falls effortlessly on your bare shoulders. You, Lisa Cuddy, look _fine_" said House, his gaze suddenly taking an interest in his cane.

"Thank you House" said Cuddy, sounding speechless, with her eyes showing affection. "Though why a dog humping an obese woman's leg?"

"Does it really matter? You look hot. You look marvellous. You look wonderful. You loo-" House was abruptly cut off when he felt lips press against his own. He closed his eyes, his heart thumping hard against his ribcage. He parted his lips, and Cuddy mirrored his action. They could feel each other's breath in the back of their throats. House's nostrils flared when it had picked up Cuddy's honey-scented Lip-balm. It definitely smelt and tasted like honey. Slowly, House's tongue moved from its resting place like a rattlesnake weaving in and out of a cornfield. His tongue slid out and met with Cuddys and their tongues wrapped around each other, playfully tasting one another's saliva. The kiss became intense, their tongues almost as if they were dancers swaying to the alluring tempo that rose with every dance step they made. It was like they were twirling on the dance floor.

House moved his hands from his sides, letting his cane and tuxedo jacket drop on the bathroom floor, and put one of his hands under Cuddy's chin, while the other wondered to her hair. He playfully ran his fingers through her hair, knowing that she liked the sensation of hands ruffling through it, while his other hand slid from under her chin, carefully tracing the veins in her neck, until finally it rested on her collarbone.

But just as abruptly as the kiss started, it ended when Cuddy stopped and pulled back, looking up at house, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"We aren't doing that. We'll be late" she said softly and teasingly, like a shy schoolgirl.

"You started it" House replied, kissing her cheek. "Once you start, you have to go through with it, isn't that the motto?" he kissed her lips softly, lingering on them until he felt her smile.

Cuddy laughed and grinned, her eyes glancing down and then back up at House.

"Dance with me at this fundraiser, behave yourself, don't get yourself in trouble-" Cuddy was cut off when House groaned loudly, his head moving away from hers and stared at her with a look that said 'Why? Why would you put rules on this sort of thing?' When there was a short silence Cuddy spoke again. "Don't get yourself in trouble and maybe, just maybe, I'll do something nice for you"

"Like put me out of my misery? You know, instead of talking, we could be sprawled on the floor, sweaty and naked doing something a lot more productive" House said and he shook his head.

"So you can't do it?"

"I didn't say that. I just think we would be a lot happier doing . . . where are you touching?" Suddenly Cuddy's hand was caressing House's thigh, though her face was neutral. Her hand felt as soft as a memory foam mattress. Her fingers ran along his thigh until her hand hovered over his zipper.

"Do this, and I'll do something nice for you. Do you understand?" Cuddy whispered.

"This is cheating" replied House, smirking.

"Like you haven't cheated before"

"But never have I made you suffer" said House, emphasizing on the word Suffer.

"House" Cuddy moaned seductively and House swallowed, his gaze lowering to her lips.

"Fine" he answered after a moment of silence.

Cuddy removed her hand from over his zipper and straightened her dress. She flashed a smile at House. "You're such a child"

"Which makes you the hot older teacher. Did you just drop your pen on my lap?" House said mockingly.

"You ready?" asked Cuddy.

"God Yes" said House picking up his cane and jacket from the floor.

And together, they exited Cuddy's bathroom, but not before House smacked Cuddy on her arse with the end of his cane.

XXXXXXXX

The fundraiser had gone off well and House hadn't caused a single incident, to everyone's amazement. After all, this was the sarcastic, people-hating doctor that they had heard of. The only ones that weren't amazed were Cuddy and Wilson. The night was young and the luscious moon was out, looming above in the night sky.

Some of the guest in the fundraiser were either dancing on the dance floor, sitting at the bar, standing up and talking with each other or lastly sitting at tables, eating or talking, sometimes both at the same time. The sound of well strung violins filled the hall, with the sultry voice of a female jazz musician accompanying the melody.

Cuddy had left House to speak to one of the sponsors of the fundraiser, to make sure she had his backing for the hospital.

House was sitting with Wilson and his date, feeling slightly out of place. He was the only one that wasn't dressed formal enough, which had gotten him a few odd glances.

He sat quietly, listening to Wilson and his date chatter about pointless trivial things like the weather and the way they dressed. When Wilson's date excused herself to get a drink, Wilson rounded on House and chuckled.

"What?" Said House, his tone slightly annoyed.

"I-I said nothing" said Wilson smiling and he threw his hands in the air.

"No, go on, say it. I'm whipped"

"So you admit it?"

"I admit nothing; I'm just stating what you're thinking"

"So you're a mind reader now?" said Wilson and he snorted.

"For all you know I could be. How else would I know that your date had herpes" said House and he took a sip from his scotch.

Wilson shook his head and sighed.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Wilson.

"The way she walks. She walks like me even though she's obviously in her late twenties. No twenty year old walks like that unless something has happened to them. The infection was old which means she caught it in her teens; I'm guessing seventeen when her unfaithful boyfriend at the time told her that he was her first. Also her right index finger has a small needle mark which suggests that she was a meth user, she dropped it recently, sober for two years going on three. Boy you sure do pick 'em!" said House with fake enthusiasm.

Wilson nodded soberly.

"You're right, she did have herpes. And she was a meth user"

"I know" said House.

"But it wasn't an unfaithful boyfriend. Other way round"

"Ouch"

"Yeah . . . But stop deflecting, you and Cuddy"

House groaned and rolled his head back. He took another swig from his glass, swishing the scotch in his mouth like mouthwash before swallowing it.

"That woman is a tease and she will feel the mighty wrath of my cane across her backside" said House in a mocking British accent.

"You really love her don't you?"

"As much as I love you" House replied and he glanced up at Wilson.

The thing was that House did love Cuddy. But as of right now, he was horny. He felt like he was a dog begging for more treats and in order for him to get more he had to abide by her conditions. If only they could have done it at Cuddy's, maybe he would be able to control himself. But he had to deal with waiting, for this boring fundraiser to end. Unless . . .

It was then that an Idea planted itself in House's brain and he knew he'd act on it. It was reckless, exhilarating and May or may not put him in the dog house for at least a month. But he wouldn't care; he wanted to act on the idea.

When Wilson's date came back to the table, House abruptly got up from his chair and started to walk off.

"Where are you going" Wilson shouted at him.

"To run away from the herpes monster!" House replied, smiling as he felt Wilson's date's eyes on the back of his head.

House waded through crowds of people, parting them with the butt of his cane. Within five minutes, he found Cuddy standing next to a tall middle-aged dark haired man that was wearing a formal suit and had a glass of champagne in his hand. The man was talking passionately about the fundraiser while Cuddy nodded, looking mildly interested, though House could see that her patience was waning. Her smile was fixed, not connecting to her eyes. She was starting to fidget, scratching at the corner of her mouth and blinking rapidly.

House walked over to them, a smile plastered to his lips and his eyes looking sincere. When Cuddy spotted him walking her way, she looked confused, but confusion turned to concern.

"Need you to come with me for a sec" House said flatly.

"Can't it wait?" asked Cuddy, before she looked at the dark haired man. "Oh, this is Doctor Gregory House; he works at Princeton Plainsboro and is one of the best diagnosticians we have. House, meet Mr Donald Sanders, the man that's going to help us expand our neurology department"

"Hi" said House, though his eyes were on Cuddy. "Need you for a second and no it cannot wait"

Cuddy glared at House before asking the dark haired man if she could be excused. When he cheerfully said yes, House nodded at the man and took hold of Cuddy's hand, wading through the crowd of guest and towards the kitchen. They continued walking through the Kitchen, the sudden burst of heat and intensity of the hot air in the room making them sweat like pigs on a spit-fire while the sound of a chef shouting orders to his crew to make the food faster rang through their ears. After a right turn, House led them both out of the kitchen's fire exit and in to the pleasant night air that cooled their bodies and wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

They were in a dark alleyway, where the only source of light was from the spotlight by the fire exit.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Cuddy said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Thought you might want some fresh air, you know, since old McGuiness in there was starting to make you drowsy" House replied, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "And we can't have that now can we? How else would I get my reward?"

"Oh? Is that what this is about?" said Cuddy, the corners of her mouth twitching. "You'll have to wait a little longer for that House"

"But the thing is" said House, dropping his cane and limping towards Cuddy. "Is that I want it now. I've behaved well, acknowledged guest and stayed out of trouble"

Cuddy bit her bottom lip and stared up at House. "You aren't seriously thinking . . ." She looked around the deserted alleyway and then back at House. "Absolutely not"

"No one's here and everyone will be too busy to notice you're gone. It was either this or the toilets"

Cuddy stared at House, blushing furiously with her mouth slightly ajar, before spluttering "I- It's- just no!"

"Lisa Cuddy, are you scared that you'll be caught?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

"I've been caught in more compromising positions then this; no this is just playground stuff"

"I-This- You are insane and we should probably get bac-"

House closed the distance between them and kissed Cuddy with as much passion as he had. He started off slow before upping the tempo. He put his hands around her waist, almost like he was holding her in place, and started walking forward. With each step forward, Cuddy reluctantly stepped back until her back was against the brick-layered wall.

House moved his lips from Cuddy's to tenderly kissing her bare shoulder. When he heard Cuddy release a short gasp, He brought his lips towards her ear and nibbled at it playfully.

House wasn't surprise to feel Cuddy's legs wrap around his waist tightly and to hear her breathing becoming shallow. Neither was he surprise when a bulge had started to develop within his pants, making his jeans grow uncomfortable.

House continued to nibble on Cuddy's ear, his tongue flicking behind it. His hands quickly found their way off of Cuddy's waist and towards his zipper, with the sound of his zipper being pulled down ringing throughout the alleyway. His then slid the hem of Cuddy's dress up to remove her underwear, however, to his surprise; he couldn't feel fabric, instead only feeling the softness that was her skin.

"You were prepared?" he said, smirking.

"You're so dying for this" said a flustered Cuddy breathlessly and her legs squeezed tighter around House's waist when she saw him pull down his jeans and grab hold of his cock. "Now shut up and put it in"

Without hesitation and in one fluid motion, House thrust his cock inside Cuddy's vagina. Cuddy let out a loud moan and House felt her inner walls wrap around him. It was soft and warm inside her and she was wetter then House thought possible.

Cuddy put her hands on both of House's cheek and stared at him, her lips parted as if she was thirsty. She had suddenly started to sweat even though the night air was mild.

House thrust again, this time reaching deeper inside of her. Cuddy moaned again but this time she shut her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. House felt her insides squeeze him, the ridges in her vagina rubbing against his shaft.

House kissed Cuddy roughly and yanked at Cuddy's hair, pulling slightly. He thrust inside her as if his life depended on it, as if each thrust would give him an extra minute to stay alive, to do what he was doing now. To be with her. To not just spend the day making love to her and make her climax so hard she thought she was staring at heaven's door, but to enjoy his time making fun of the way she laughed or the way she sometimes dressed. To love her with all his heart and try to not let her down again.

Her moans intensified. House noticed she was no longer trying to hold them back. She was completely in to it. She didn't care who would hear her or what would happen if someone would find them. All coherent thoughts were wiped from her brain like amnesia, replaced only with blankness.

"Fuck me harder!" Cuddy cried, her voice sounding seductive to House's ears.

House complied, each thrust becoming harder than the last. The sound of his balls slamming against her skin rang into the alleyway, along with Cuddy's screams of ecstasy.

House sucked on her bottom lip, his mouth tasting the honey scented lip balm and bit down on it lightly before letting go of it.

"Let me take the wheel" panted Cuddy, opening her eyes and licking her lips.

"Not yet" said House through gritted teeth.

"House!" she half screamed and half moaned his name before House felt her tightening up and her legs loosen and slide slightly off his waist.

Before she could fall, House wrapped his hands around her chest and brought her closer to his own chest. He then rotated so that his back was against the wall and that she was in his position. He slid down the wall slowly, as if he'd been shot by a mysterious stranger in one of those vintage noir films while cuddy was on top of him.

Cuddy moved her hands and rested them on House's chest. She then assumed control, her hips shaking as if she was using a hula-hoop. Her insides began to tighten and then loosen around Houses cock, the feeling leaving house dazed.

House sat there, his hands holding her waist while Cuddy concentrated on gyrating his cock. There was an instant where Cuddy bit down on her lip and her eyebrows furrowed, making House's cock twitch in excitement, almost making him cum there and then. But he held on for a little longer.

House Grunted, feeling frustrated that he couldn't tear her dress like he wanted to. Sure, it would have been nice to fondle her breast and bite down on her areolas and hear her moan and become wetter and to be as rough as he could with her, but he remembered that she had nothing else to wear. The only thing that was stopping him ripping her clothes off was her clothes and the stupid fundraiser. Cuddy's image was important to her.

"Could you imagine if the guest in there saw you for what you were? A cock hungry dean of medicine that gets off on the thrill of being found out in a dirty alleyway" said House, teasingly and he felt her squeeze. "You're a slut that'll never be satisfied"

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me!" Moaned Cuddy and she kissed him.

House felt his control slipping, her kiss the final straw and her endless gyrating. With a final thrust down on his Cock, House grunted, losing all self-restraint and slapped her ass cheeks before grabbing hold of them, his nails digging in to her flesh and without meaning to, he released his semen inside of his boss.

Cuddy let out a satisfying scream that made House's cock twitch and become hard.

As they panted, catching their breath, Cuddy bent her head low to whisper in House's ear.

"Ready for round two?"

XXXXXXX

There was silence as both Cuddy and House returned to the hall. The important guests had left the party and all that were left were at least five people, scattered across the room.

"How long were we gone?" Cuddy asked, going slightly red.

"I'd say" House checked his watch. "An hour and thirty"

"Great" said Cuddy, sounding deflated. "And I can't see McGuiness- I mean Sanders anywhere" She rounded on House and punched his arm. "This is entirely your fault! All because you couldn't control your urges"

"Hey, don't go blaming me; I just saved you from a boring discussion about oil and the endless innuendo's that he'd waste on you" said House. "It seems Wilson and his date left as well"

House looked at Cuddy and then at the Dance floor. The band was still there though they were talking to themselves.

House took hold of Cuddy's hand and began walking towards the band. When he reached them, they suddenly stopped talking and stared up at him and Cuddy, looking slightly afraid.

"Could you play something really quickly?" said House, and he smiled up at them.

"Uh Sure, what would you like to hear?" said the female musician, looking slightly taken aback.

"Can you play Never let me go?"

"That's one of my favourites!" said the musician, perking up and turning to her band. "You ready?" When the rest of her band mates nodded she turned back to House and smiled. "We're actually meant to be leaving but since you caught us in a good mood, we'll play it. Enjoy the performance"

House nodded at the woman and then turned back to a slightly confused Cuddy. He led her to the middle of the dance floor.

When the sound of the Trumpets blared and the female jazz musician's seductive voice sang, House put his other hand around her waist.

"I'm keeping my promise" said House, his eyes gazing down at his feet as he moved slowly, trying not to tread on Cuddy's shoes.

"Well I wanted to dance before I gave you your reward. But this seems more . . . fitting" said Cuddy, and she wrapped her arms around House's neck. "But you're still dead"

"Totally worth it" said House and he grinned.

The trumpet's solo sounded and House and Cuddy danced, their eyes doing their talking for them. They communicated with words unspeakable and feelings unbeknownst to them. They felt as if they were hovering across the dance floor, feeling nothing below them but air.

House twirled Cuddy around and dipped her low, his face hovering over hers.

Cuddy smiled. Not the fixed smile that she gave Dave Sanders, but the smile that was only shown between her and House, the one that when she smiled, dimples would appear on the corners of her mouth and her eyes would stare lovingly in to his.

"Cuddy" House whispered.

"House" Cuddy whispered back, her voice soft.

And as they leaned in to a kiss the female Jazz musician raised her hands and her voice rang throughout the hall, prolonging the final note.

_Never let me gooooooooooo~_

XXXXXXXX

Yes never let me go is a real song. It's a Dinah Washington version.

.com/watch?v=klt1TkkOCLA - Just in case you want to listen to it.

Thanks for reading, and as always, Review and comment. More importantly give me tips to make me improve my smut writing.


End file.
